Family Tree
by MyaBellermine
Summary: Arizona is back in her hometown for a family reunion, so is the one person who made her life miserable all throughout high school. Now she has to share a room with her for three weeks. Great. One-Shot, CalZona.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Here is a quick one-shot, hope you guys enjoy. I was inspired by the song "Family Tree" by Kings of Leon. All mistakes are mine, also, sorry if it feels like there is a lot missing plot wise, it kind of is supposed to read that way. **

Family Tree

Arizona stared out the window of her parent's home and watched a black SUV pull up in front of the house. She knew what was coming next. She knew her mother was going to come bounding up the steps towards her bedroom door. Her mother would then pound on the bedroom door and tell her to wake up. The thing was, Arizona had already been up for hours. She had woken up at seven in the morning when the combined heat of her blanket and the sunlight had her tossing and turning. She had just stayed in her room and stared at the ceiling and contemplated how exactly she got stuck in this position. She would like to blame it partly on her brother who promised her he would be home for the summer and she would like to blame it partly on her mother who badgered her about day after day until she finally agreed to come for the whole summer. It's not like she did not love her family because Arizona really loved her family. It was just that she had wanted to accept an internship at John Hopkins Hospital to fill her days in Boston and then do typical young adult things in her evenings with her best friend, Teddy Altman. Personally, Arizona loved Boston. She loved everything about Boston, and most of all she loved that in Boston she was not seen as the ugly duckling. Nobody knew her past in Boston, and as a result she was a huge hit with the ladies. Arizona had never really been a big hit for anyone, so when she got to Boston and women flocked to her, Arizona got carried away and became somewhat of a player. Which was fine by her on all standards. Long last relationships never appealed to her. She wanted short and simple and that brought her pleasure, but still something which she could move on from without fear of hurting the people around her. That was why one night stands had become her thing. There was no strings attached and she did not have to worry about fretting over another person and their happiness. She could focus all her energy on school and still have an outlet for some healthy stress relief. Boston had really become Arizona's home in the past three years that she had spent there, which was a huge part of the reason that she had not been home to her parents house since she started college. The other reason that Arizona avoided her hometown like the plague had just pulled up in the driveway. Calliope Iphegenia Torres. If Arizona's life was a story, Callie would be the main antagonist from her childhood and teenage years.

Born exactly one month apart, Callie and Arizona were expected to be the best of friends. Much like Callie's sister, Aria, and Arizona's brother, Timothy, were. Tim and Aria were the same age and due to both sets of their parents being best friends, Tim and Aria basically spent their whole childhood together. When they were young adults, they were almost expected to date and then eventually marry, but it came as a surprise to everyone when that never happened. About the time when Tim and Aria were eight years old, Callie and Arizona had come along. Much like their siblings, the two girls were forced to spend a lot of time in each other's company. Unlike their siblings however, they had not become best friends. In fact, they had become quite the opposite. Arizona and Callie had grown to dislike each other greatly. As a child, Callie had constantly picked on Arizona for wearing glasses or for liking pretty colors such as pink or for always having her face stuck in front of a book. Because Arizona was very different from her, Callie felt the constant need to pick on her or to nitpick her every little action. This in turn grated on Arizona's nerves, but Arizona being the quiet and reserved kid that she was took it… that was up until the fifth grade. Around the fifth grade is when Arizona first really stuck up for herself to Callie, and it was also the first time that she ever go in trouble with her parents. She still remembers the moment vividly. She was sitting underneath her backyard tree reading her favorite novel at the time when Callie had come over to pick on her for still wearing her hair in pigtails even though she was a fifth grader. When nothing Callie said had seemed to affect the little blonde, Callie then started picking on her name. Arizona, taught by her father the importance of her name and the meaning it held, quickly jumped up and pushed Callie back. Callie knowing that she had hit a button continued to repeatedly press it. What happened after still brings a grin to Arizona's face. See, Arizona was a military child, she was a product of her marine father and for as "nerdy" as Arizona was, she still knew how to protect herself. When Callie had let another comment slip about Arizona's name, the blonde had swiftly cocked back her tiny, little fist and punched the Latina square on the cheek. She still remembers Callie's shocked expression and the crying noise she made when the brunette had hit the ground hard. Her parents had ran out the house quickly after hearing the wailing and the rest was history. Arizona had been grounded and made to apologize to the Torres family and her dad had lectured her day and night about how going around hitting other kids was wrong. To top it off, Callie had only become a bigger bully to her which carried on until Arizona finally left till college. She still however, never regretted that moment. Not once. Now for the first time in over three years, Arizona would have to face Callie again, and she was not looking forward to it.

A loud banging on her room door startled Arizona out of her thoughts. "Arizona," she heard her mom's voice through the door, "get up now and come down to say hi to Carlos and Lucia. They were asking for you."

"Okay mom," Arizona groaned, "I'll be out soon. Just let me get all of my stuff together and showered and I will be down soon."

"Okay dear," Barbara's voice was muffled yet excited, "pick up the room. Callie is going to bring her stuff up in a bit and set it down in there. Good news! Carlos and Lucia agreed to stay for the family reunion since they have practically been family since we were young. Tim and Aria are sharing a room and Carlos and Lucia have the guest room, so that leaves Callie to your room."

Arizona let out an even louder groan. 'Great', she thought, 'fan-frikkin-tastic. Now I have to share a room with the damn woman.' Arizona grabbed the pillow that was behind her head and chucked it across the room. She could not believe for three whole weeks that she would have to share a room with Callie Torres. The woman of her nightmares.

"Are you okay in there dear?" Barbara asked her daughter.

"I'm fine mom," Arizona sighed. "I'm just dandy."

Barbara opened up the door to the room and let herself in. She closed the door behind her before stepping in front of the younger version of herself and looking her right in the eye. "Arizona Emily Robbins. Three whole years have passed since you've seen or even heard from that woman. I know she wasn't the best to you in your younger years, but give her a chance. She might surprise you," Barbara spoke sternly. There wasn't really any room for argument.

"That's a bit of an understatement mom. Callie Torres was a real bitc-"

"Arizona Robbins!" her mother cut her off.

"-What?" Arizona questioned before crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She flashed her dimples at her mother and then batted her eyelashes innocently, "I was gonna say bother. That girl was a real bother in my teenage years."

Barbara shook her head at her daughter's antics, but she smiled softly. "Hurry up and get your little butt down stairs. I want to see you there no later than twenty from now you hear me."

"Sir yes sir," Arizona rolled her eyes again and playfully saluted her mother. Barbara slapped her softly on the arm but chuckled and rolled her own eyes.

"My daughter, forever the comedian," the elder blonde said under her breath as she made her exit.

Arizona watched her mom go and then huffed in the air before heading to the shower. This family reunion was going to suck.

…

Callie's eyes flashed to the steps as she heard someone come bounding down them. She had been talking with Tim and Daniel ever since she arrived and catching them up on her latest in schooling. Her sister Aria was in the kitchen with Barbara and Lucia, and her dad had finally went to go grab the luggage from the car. There was only one person in the house she had not seen yet, and she was glad about that too. Callie didn't want to see Arizona Robbins, mainly because the blonde infuriated her and got under her skin like nobody before. The blonde had been doing it ever since they were little kids. She was so calm and cool and collected and it was such a deep contrast to Callie's fiery and emotional personality. Nothing Callie had ever said to Arizona had ever got under Arizona's skin… well except for that one time in fifth grade, but Callie did not like to dwell on that moment. That was always the main reason Callie always had picked on her. Arizona never reacted and in turn that made Callie irritated, and the fact that with just one well placed comment could get under Callie's skin bugged the crap out of the Latina. Callie could just never figure out why it bugged her so much though. Why the blued-eyed, blonde infuriated her to no end was always such a mystery and therefore she ended up bullying the crap out of the younger girl. She felt bad for it and she carried that guilt with her to college over in Los Angeles where she then became an active part of the Stomp Out Bullying community. She had become very outspoken on the topic of bullying and she began giving seminars on the severity of bullying as well as lectures to various high schools around the L.A. area. On top of that, with her realization of her homosexuality freshman year in college, Callie had also become an active member in the LGBT community. She tamed her player ways from high school and put all her focus into schooling where she was rocking it. She was top of her class at UCLA and had recently been accepted to attend medical school at Stanford, Callie had really turned herself around. Last summer, she had even got the chance to travel to Mali and spend the summer there helping in a health clinic. It was a humbling experience and it was something she had planned to do this summer again, but was instead called up by her parents and asked to attend the Robbins family reunion. Callie wasn't exactly stoked about it, but she had agreed because truth be told she really missed Barbara and Daniel and Tim and when she had arrived with her family she felt a lot of joy. Now whatever happiness that she was holding on to was about to disappear when Arizona reached the bottom of those stairs.

When Callie finally heard the slap of a barefoot against the hardwood floor, she looked over to give Arizona a polite smile, but the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. Arizona was no longer her nerdy teenage self, she had really grown into her own body since the last time Callie had seen her. Her face was no longer acne-ridden, she no longer had her glass, and her braces were off. Her body had filled out as well. Arizona was dressed casually, a simple, white T-shirt with light blue jeans and black combat boots. Her hair hung wet and messily down to her shoulders. She looked good. Callie swallowed.

"Arizona!" Carlos exclaimed as he walked through the door with luggage bags in his hands, "oh mija you look stunning. It's good to see after all those years away." He placed the bags softly on the floor before walking over to Arizona and engulfing her in a giant hug. Lucia and Aria hearing Arizona's always quickly made their way to the living room to greet the blonde.

"Damn Phoenix," Aria chuckled as she approached the girl she saw as a second sister, "you're looking mighty hot. You really grew into yourself little miss. You must be pulling all the chicks."

Arizona laughed and maneuvered out of Carlos's hug to shove Aria lightly, "that California accent really got to you Ari, you have to know by now that you can't call ladies chicks if you ever want to get them beneath you."

"Well Flagstaff," Aria grinned, "good thing I don't enjoy bedding chicks huh? Or I'd fail miserably."

Arizona pulled Aria pecked her friend on the cheek before pulling her into a hug, "damn have I missed you old lady."

"Hey! I'm only 8 years older than you," Aria exclaimed.

"Going to be pushing that thirty year mark soon," Arizona teased. It was Aria's turn to playfully shove her back. Arizona flashed her dimples at the eldest Latina sister before turning her attention to Lucia. "Momma L. I've missed you a ton too. You have no idea what it is like talking to my mom and not having you as back up."

Lucia shook her head and engulfed her youngest girl in a hug that rivaled Carlos'. "You look so good mija. I am so proud of you and of what you have accomplished. I'm sorry we haven't called in a while, but business has been pretty hectic lately. You know how it gets."

"Of course momma L.," Arizona said winking at her. "No worries."

"You've turned into quite the charmer," a voice said from behind Arizona which caused her to turn.

Arizona's smile faltered, but she quickly replaced it with a strained one, "Calliope."

"Arizona," Callie smiled. "You look well."

"I've been well," Arizona nodded. The interaction was formal and cold, even their families could feel the tension.

"That's good," Callie said. She paused briefly not sure what else to say. It was obvious that Arizona still had not forgiven Callie for her past mistakes. "Uh, if it is okay with you I am going to put my bags in the room now."

Arizona nodded and watched as Callie went to go grab her bags by the front door. Arizona's father looked at her sternly before pushing her forward with a hand to her back.

Arizona glared at him but stepped forward and quickly made her way towards Callie, "uh here let me help with these."

"Oh thanks," Callie gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah." Arizona murmured as she grabbed the last of Callie's things and made her way back up the stairs following the raven-haired woman leading the way.

Arizona could not help but reiterate in her head, this family reunion was going to suck.

…

"So, do you want the top bunk or the bottom bunk?" Callie asked as she entered the room from the restroom. She had a towel on top of her head and her grey sweats hung loosely on her hips and it was paired with an oversized black T-shirt.

The day had flown by with both families chatting non-stop and catching up. Arizona had mainly chatted with Aria and Lucia and very briefly Carlos, and then offered to do every and anything so she wouldn't have to chat with Callie. But the night was a whole other story and now she was stuck with the only woman in the world she did not want to be stuck with. Arizona just flicked her eyes to Callie briefly acknowledging that she had spoken and then flicked her eyes back to the TV that was on. She stayed silent however.

"Okay…" Callie stated awkwardly, " since I guess you're lying down on the bottom I will assume you want the bottom and I'll sleep on the top."

"Do what you want," Arizona mumbled, "but please stop talking. I'm trying to watch TV as you can see."

Callie gritted her teeth together but bite her tongue. She would not lash out at the younger woman anymore. She was a changed person now, she would not react. Instead she nodded her head and went to grab her headphones from her bag near the dresser. She had to stop in front of Arizona's line of sight to the TV to grab them really quick. This aggravated the woman lying down.

"You're father wasn't a glassmaker you know," Arizona almost growled as she paused the show with the remote.

Callie turned around and gave Arizona an incredulous look, "what is your problem?"

Arizona glared at the taller woman, "you're my problem. Bad enough I had to throw away my summer internship to come down and see a bunch of family members whose only comments will be, 'remember when you were the ugly duckling?', but now I have to share a room with you for three damn weeks. I didn't ask for it and I sure as hell wasn't expecting it."

"So that gives you the right to be an ass?" Callie asked with her jaw clenched.

"News flash," Arizona said, "the only reason I am an ass to you is because you acted like a jackass to me for seventeen years. That's not just easily forgiven. I'm not going to welcome you with open arms or even be polite to you when you couldn't even afford me the same courteous three years back. You made my life hell, so yeah. I get to be an ass about it."

"Wow," Callie chuckled in amazement, "grow up."

Arizona growled, "screw off."

Callie just rolled her eyes and finished grabbing her headphones before making her way onto the bed. She was fuming right now and she needed to get her temper under control or something nasty would come out of her mouth. She plugged her headphones into her cell and quickly hit random. She turned the volume all the way up and tried to calm the fire burning inside of her. She needed to drown out her rage.

Callie couldn't remember why she agreed to this.

…

"Arizona," the blonde heard her name called as she walked down the steps of the porch. She turned to see her father sitting outside on the rocking chair. It was early morning, five o'clock, and Arizona still frustrated from last night had decided to pound her frustrations into the ground one rhythmic step at a time. So she had donned her running gear and grabbed her earphones and made her way outside.

"Goodmorning daddy," Arizona smiled at the older, brown haired man. It was only because of his hair that Timmy had come out a dirty, blonde. "can I help you?"

"Give Callie a chance," he said sternly. "I heard that argument last night. It's unfair the way you spoke to her."

"Unfair?" Arizona almost laughed in her father's face. "Give her a chance? Yeah, no thanks."

"I'm not asking," Daniel said roughly. "I'm telling you. Callie has grown into a fine, young woman. She has changed," her father enunciated the word changed loudly, "she isn't the teenager who made your life hell, she isn't your bully anymore. I raised you to forgive, that doesn't mean you have to forget, but at least forgive. I raised you to give people second chances, to be a good man. Give her a chance. That's an order."

Arizona just scoffed and shook her head. She shoved her earphones into place and took off at a slow jog. Why was everyone making her out to be in the wrong. Arizona wasn't in the wrong. Arizona had every right to fill vehemence towards Callie. She had every right.

And they had no right to tell her to give Callie another chance.

…

"Why does anyone give a big hot damn if I give Callie another chance or not," Arizona ranted to her brother, "she was an ass Timmy. A certified jerkwad. She couldn't have changed that much in three years. She still has her temper, why does anyone even care if we are friends or not. Nobody should care but me, so I don't like her. Big whoop, I can make nice and play civil. Then I can go on my merry way in a few weeks and she can go on her merry little way and everything will be just fine and dandy. But I'm not going to give that woman," Arizona sneered as she said woman, "another chance. So she can what, so she can make my life miser-"

Tim cut off his sister by quickly cupping his hand over her mouth, "stop talking Tempe. You're ranting now and I don't do rants."

Arizona grasped at the hand Tim had over her mouth and yanked it away, "whatever. I just don't understand why everyone cares."

"Well," Tim shrugged, "we are a family. Whether you like it or not. Your her family and she is yours. Everyone just wants to see you two get along. Plus if you would bother talking to her, you would see that she has changed a lot. She isn't the Callie that you know and hate."

"Yeah, yeah," Arizona rolled her eyes, "that's what mom said and that's what dad said."

Tim sighed, "than don't you think the comment has a least some merit."

"Please explain to me Tim, how that woman has changed," Arizona asked.

Tim shook his head no. "That's for you to find out."

Why was everyone on Callie's side?

…

It was hot, ridiculously hot outside and it was noisy as her whole family swarmed around her. The first day of the family reunion had begun on the wednesday of the week after Carlos and his family had arrived. Arizona had yet to even talk to Callie, much less acknowledge her presence other than when absolutely necessary, and that's because they had shared a room together for over a week now. Arizona was still irrationally angry at Calliope. She just couldn't shake anger that she held towards Callie, and it seemed like every little thing the Latina did only served to piss her off further. Whether that was stripping down in front of Arizona without a second thought or the way she sleep talked or the way she watched TV with the sound blasting or the way she hardly reacted when Arizona lashed out at her or the way she laughed or the way she smiled or just about every little damn thing drove Arizona crazy. It was irrational. It was messing with her head. Now Arizona felt like the bad guy because she was the only one being an ass. Callie had been nothing if not polite and civil every since their argument her first night there, and Callie didn't react or acknowledge Arizona unless Arizona lashed out at her first. That bothered Arizona too. All Callie did to her for seventeen years was be nothing but horrible and now she didn't acknowledge Arizona. It wasn't like Callie was being advertently not acknowledging her, but it was just that everytime she tried to start a conversation with Arizona, the blonde would let it trickle off very quickly. So Callie had stopped trying which, surprise surprise, pissed Arizona off too.

Arizona let her head hit the wooden table in front of her and just rested it there, shading her face from the sun by looking down at the grass. It was tiring always being pissed off for no reason.

"You know, you aren't perky anymore and you're a lot more angry than you used to be," a husky voice sounded in front of her. Arizona lifted her head to see Callie standing across the table from her. "Care for some lemonade?" Callie asked as she gave the blonde a megawatt smile.

Arizona tipped her head to the glass beside her, that gave Callie the only answer she needed. She grabbed Arizona's cup and filled it up with the pitcher which she was holding in her hand.

"Mind if I sit?" Callie asked another question, "I've been helping out our moms all morning and I have to admit, it is a teeny bit tiring. I need to take a little breather."

Blue eyes met brown eyes and Arizona just stared at Callie for a minute trying to gauge her intention. When Arizona couldn't seem to locate one she shook her head, "go for it. I don't mind."

Callie grinned at her again, "thank you."

There was a small period of silence as Callie watched Arizona pick up her glass of lemonade and gulp some down as if she were really thirsty. She noticed that the younger woman's forehead was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and that a small drip of sweat trickled down the side of her face, past her chin, and then landed almost perfectly above the blonde's tank top cut. That drew Callie's eyes to the blonde's cleavage. Arizona had really, really grown into herself. Callie bit her lip and shut her eyes. When she opened them she caught Arizona staring at her. The stare seemed to set Callie on fire in all the right ways, it was so intense and for the first time, not filled with utter disdain. It was almost curious.

"Where do you go to college Calliope?" Arizona asked innocently.

Callie had to bite back her retort about the use of Calliope, but she refrained herself. She hated when people called her that but she didn't want to alienate Arizona not even seconds into the conversation so she held back. A part of her even secretly liked it, "I actually got into the University of Los Angeles in California. What about you?"

"Wow," Arizona nodded her head, "impressive, I heard it's a fantastic school. And I got into John Hopkins over in Boston, I'm doing my major in biochemistry and they have a rocking pre-med program so you know, it was a no brainer to accept."

"Now that's impressive," Callie whistled, "damn girl. I always knew you had brains but JHop, super competitive and you got into an impacted major. My hats off to you."

Arizona chuckled, "yeah. It's a tough program, but it is so rewarding. These past two years I was allowed to do internship during the summer at the hospital. It was amazing. What major did you end up deciding on?"

"My major is biomedical engineering and I am also doing a pre-med program," Callie smiled. She was getting Arizona to talk to her, this was good. This was a good talk so far and for once nothing felt forced.

"Wow, awesome Calliope," Arizona grinned with her dimples on full display. She surprised herself with how easily she fell into talking with Callie. She liked it, it wasn't forced. And she could see that Callie was actually a pretty impressive girl. A beautiful and impressive girl. Arizona could not help but notice how Callie's white tank top beneath her plaid, button-up showed off just the right amount of cleavage. The raven-haired woman made the outfit even sexier with the rolled up sleeves.

Callie grinned, "thank you." Then her smile faltered some and her face grew serious. "Look, Arizona. I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past. I'm sorry for everything I ever did. I know that doesn't make any of it better, but I need to apologize anyway. I'm aware you hate me, but I want to make it right Arizona. I want to make it right by you."

"Callie…" Arizona sighed

"Wait," Callie interrupted her. "Just let me say Arizona, I don't expect you to forgive me because I've changed… yeah, I kinda overheard the end of your conversation with Timothy. I uh, I have changed, and I want you to see that. But I don't expect your forgiveness or even a second chance."

"Callie I-" Arizona was interrupted again by her mom yelling her name to come and say hi to her grandmother that just arrived. "I'll talk to you tonight okay," Arizona said before she got up to go greet her grandmother.

Callie smiled, they were making progress.

…

"And we are off," Carlos called out into the house as he opened the front door, "you girls play nice well we are out now."

"Of course papi," Callie yelled from the kitchen. "Te amo, tener un buen día, nos vemos más tarde."

It was Lucia who yelled out this time, "we love you too baby, we will see you later."

It was Sunday and both Callie and Arizona's family were going out to drive Aria over to the airport. It was time for her to go back to her family who she had left back in Seattle, but both Arizona and Callie agreed to stay to do the chores and run the errands. They had both said their goodbyes earlier, Callie promised to go visit Mark and Aria and her little niece before she went back to school and Arizona exchanged new contact information with Aria so she could skype and get to know the little girl that she had so far missed out on. The airport was about about a four hour drive one way, and considering they needed to prepare for the continuation of the family reunion on monday, two people needed to stay behind.

Arizona came walking into the kitchen after she heard the front door close, "and then there was two," she smiled. "What did the dads say we needed to do first?"

"Well," Callie thought for a second, "we need to feed the horses and chickens, and then from there we need to take a trip into town and pick up all the groceries for tomorrows event. Then we have to clean."

"Why did we volunteer again?" Arizona groaned.

Callie chuckled, "because we love our parents and we are super nice people."

"Speak for yourself, I think my mom volunteered me," the blonde said jokingly before walking around to offer Callie a hand off her seat. "Lets hop to it so that we can rest early."

Callie took the offered hand, "you can feed the chickens and I'll feed the horses. It'll get done faster this way."

Arizona nodded her head in agreement and lead Callie out the back door, still holding her hand, to begin their bound to be exhausting day.

…

"Oh my god," Arizona moaned, "this strawberry shortcake is so damn delicious."

Callie watched the blonde intently as she ate carefreely. Arizona was definitely a messy eater and that was a rather endearing trait to Callie. It was highly adorable. Callie had made her signature Chicken Picatta after they had gotten done with everything on their list. After dinner had been done and eaten, Callie then made strawberry shortcakes for desert.

"You're a real wizard in the kitchen Calliope," the blonde winked at the taller woman.

Callie laughed, "yeah and you're a real messy eater."

"Not even!" Arizona protested. Callie laughed again and came to stand right in front of the shorter woman.

She looked Arizona straight in the eye as she raised her hand and cupped Arizona's cheek. Arizona froze in her spot, her breathing hitched. Was Callie going to kiss her? Did she want Callie to kiss her? Didn't she still hate her guts? But instead of Callie leaning in to press her lips against the blondes, Callie instead swiped her thumb by the edge of Arizona's lip. She then pulled back and lifted her thumb right in front of Arizona's face, "oh yeah. Then what is this?"

Arizona grinned when she saw the white, whipped cream on Callie's finger. She swiped at her mouth with the back of her sleeve before answering, "definitely not a mess Calliope. I was saving that for later. I totally knew that was there."

"Sure you did," Callie winked and then chuckled. She then raised an eyebrow and a devilish grin crossed her face. She looked Arizona straight in the eye again and she slowly brought her thumb that was covered in whipped cream to her lips. She darted out her tongue to lick the substance off her thumb and then fully enveloped her thumb with her lips. She sucked softly before taking it out. "You were right, it is so very delicious."

Arizona took a large gulp of air and tried to cross her legs subtly. That was probably one of the most cliche if not hottest move she had ever seen a woman pull. Now all she could imagine were those full, plump lips on her. "Callie," she breathed out a little raggedly.

"Yes Arizona?" Callie smirked knowing the exact effect she had on the other woman.

Arizona shivered at the sound of her voice, "you're playing a very dangerous game."

Callie put her arms on either side of Arizona, resting them on the counter, and trapping Arizona very close to her. She brought her lips to Arizona's ear, "I am you your family tree love, whether you like it or not. Whether you hate me or not. We grew up together Arizona, I know everything about you from A to Z. You infuriated me, you got under my skin. You did things to me Arizona… you do things to me Arizona." By now, Callie had moved her hand to where her fingers were grazing Arizona's arm lightly. She moved them softly down Arizona's forearm before putting her hand on top of the blondes.

At this point, Arizona's insides were quivering. Callie was killing her here. How could Arizona switch so fast from hating her guts to wanting to rip her clothes off and having her way with her.

"I didn't know I wanted you before," Callie husked in her ear as her hand made her way to Arizona's hip. She moved her other hand to Arizona's other hip before lifting her up and sitting her on the counter. "I didn't know why only you bothered me, why I only ever picked on you, but I do now. You, Arizona Emily Robbins, are absolutely impossible. You're frustrating and that drives me crazy. It drove me crazy, but I was a teen, a young girl. Now I am a woman, and I fucking want you."

With that, Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's backside and pulled her so that their chests were pushed together. Arizona then smashed her lips against Callies. She grabbed a fistful of hair and she felt Callie grip her back to pull her even closer. They battled for dominance until Callie finally relinquished control. Arizona swiped her tongue across the raven-haired woman's lips asking for entrance. Callie was quick to grant it, and soon their tongues began to explore the other's mouth. They kissed fervently until they ran out of breath. Then they pulled apart.

"Wow," Arizona blew out. "Holy shit."

Callie threw her head back and did a full tummy laugh, Arizona loved it. "Holy shit is right. That was, that was…"

"Take me to bed Calliope," Arizona whispered.

Callie watched Arizona's eyes darken with want, "you don't have to ask me twice."

And with that, Callie whisked Arizona up the stairs and to their shared bedroom.

…

"Shhh" Lucia said as they stood at the bottom of the stairs to the house, "do you hear that?"

Barbara mashed her eyebrows together as they heard the muffled noise again, "where is that coming from?"

"Carlos and Daniel, you men check down here, and Barbara and I will check upstairs," Lucia spoke quietly before making her way up the stairs with Barbara close behind. The noise grew progressively louder but still very muffled, so the two women could not make out what the noise was. They continued down the hallway and came to a stop in front of Arizona's room. The noise sounded like a muffled cry, and the two women were now concerned.

"You open the door," Barbara said as she poked Lucia in the back. "that sounds serious."

Lucia nodded and laid her hand on the doorknob. They heard a crash and a lot of things hit the floor and then a cry. By now Lucia was scared so she threw the door open quickly. The sight before them completely floored them.

Arizona was butt naked and seated on the dresser with Callie kneeling down between her two legs. Scattered on the ground were all the items that had previously been on top of the dresser. "Oh my god Calliope, please don't stop," Arizona moaned as she threw her head back. And then the sound of the door smacking into the wall startled both the girls and they turned their heads simultaneously to see their both their mothers standing in the doorway with their jaws dropped. Arizona let out a shriek and Callie a loud yell and Barbara quickly grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

The men came running up the stairs and down the hallway as fast as their feet would take them, "what happened?!" both man yelled at the same time.

"Oh my god," Lucia groaned putting a hand over her heart.

"Oh my god!" they heard Callie shout from behind the closed door.

Barbara broke into a loud laugh that echoed in the hallway. Then Lucia followed in her footsteps and started laughing. Both women laughed until they couldn't breathe and they had tears in their eyes.

The door to the room slammed open again and this time a dressed Arizona and Callie exited, "how can you be laughing!" Arizona exclaimed. "Oh my god that was so damn embarrassing. I think I'm going to die."

"What happened?" Daniel tried again.

Callie coughed and then laughed and then coughed, "uh I don't think you want to know Mr. Robbins."

Arizona slapped Callie on the chest, "this isn't funny Calliope!"

Callie grabbed the hand that Arizona slapped her with, she used it to pull her closer, "love, you have to admit that this was hilarious."

"You weren't the one butt naked sitting on top of the dresser getting sexed up by the person she swore to hate," Arizona muttered under her breath.

Daniel's eyes snapped to Callie when he heard Arizona's comment, "you where doing what to my daughter?"

Callie's eyes went wide and she quickly released Arizona and took a couple steps back. "Uh I didn't do anything to your daughter Colonel, sir, Colonel!" Callie gave Daniel a scared smile and a nervous chuckle. "I wouldn't touch your daughter, sir no sir."

"That's not what I saw," Lucia laughed in a sing song voice.

"Ma!" Callie yelled. "way to help me out!"

Arizona giggled. Callie groaned. This situation was the worst.

…

"Calliope," Arizona mumbled into Callie's shoulder. They lie on the little twin sized bed, their bodies intertwined.

Callie hummed, "yeah love?"

"What happens in two days when we both leave back to our respective schools?" Arizona asked softly.

Callie stayed silent a moment, not really sure how to answer the question. The truth was, Callie hadn't thought that far ahead. She hadn't thought about the fact that they lived on opposite sides of the country. Callie flipped in bed so she was facing Arizona. She thought a second more before a serious look came over her face.

"What are we," Callie whispered. "To you, what are we?"

Arizona touched Callie's cheek softly, "Calliope, two weeks ago I hated your guts…"

Callie stayed silent as Arizona tried to find her thoughts.

"... now though… it feels like those 17 years we spent together and those three years apart all lead to this." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You're mine Calliope, and I'm yours."

"Good," Callie grinned. She let her eyes flutter shut.

Arizona watched Callie rest for a couple of minutes before she realized that Callie never answered her question. "Calliope, you never answered me."

Callie opened her eyes and gave Arizona her megawatt smile, "if I'm yours and you're mine then I thought it was obvious. I'll follow you anywhere, and if that means I drop out of UCLA and skip a semester of college to apply to JHop and get in Spring semester, then that is what I'll do. I'm ahead by a semester anyways due to my birthday, so we will still graduate at the same time. It'll work perfectly."

"You're serious?" Arizona asked a smile forming on her face.

Callie nodded and pressed her lips softly against Arizona's before pulling back. "Dead serious. I figure I have a lot of making up to do, and I'll start with this."

Arizona laughed, "you're going to have to fight some many girls when you get to Boston."

"Don't worry, I'll just start carrying around a brick," Callie chuckled as she pressed her forehead against the blondes. "Or better yet, I'll put a ring on it."

Arizona hummed her approval, "I think I can live with that."

"Yeah?" Callie asked.

"Yes," Arizona answered with another peck to the lips. "My answer will always be yes."

...

**Again, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and if you wouldn't mind please leave me a review giving me some feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome because I love getting to improve myself as a writer. **

**-MyaB**


End file.
